


call it what you want

by cathect



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathect/pseuds/cathect
Summary: -“Oh, hey.” Shane tries to be nonchalant, but really only manages to sound horribly endeared by his boyfriend’s antics. “You’re done early.” The clock on the wall reads close to midnight, but both of them are such night owls that it’s rare for them to be in bed before two in the morning.Steven groans, but it’s muffled in Shane’s neck. “If I have to look at the same footage one more time tonight, I’m gonna scream.” Shane runs his fingers up and down Steven’s spine soothingly. “Besides, it’s almost midnight.”“Oh yeah?” Shane can’t help the coy smile that tugs at his lips as he plays nonchalant. “What happens at midnight?”-or, the one where shane gets steven a birthday present.





	call it what you want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [untitledgst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitledgst/gifts).



> this is for my friend, because she helped me come up with this idea. and because she rules the small kingdom of shaven with me.
> 
> a quick side note: what we're all gonna do is pretend that shane's shirt would be bigger on steven than it actually would be. it's for the aesthetic.
> 
> big thank you as always to erin for beta'ing!
> 
> title taken from "call it what you want" by taylor swift, the bridge of which was also a big inspiration for this fic.

If Steven is trying to be sneaky, he’s doing a really shitty job.

Shane knows he’s going to come barreling into their bedroom any second; he heard Steven turn off the TV and watched as the lights in the living room flicked off one by one, both clear signs that Steven is finally turning in for the night. Well, that and the fact that Shane can see Steven peering into the room from the doorway in his peripherals. Even with the glow of his laptop screen taking up most of his focus in the dimly-lit room, Shane doesn’t have to look up from what he’s working on to see the silvery tips of Steven’s hair disappearing into the hall again.

Besides, Shane’s got one earbud out of his ear, so the _thump thump thumpthumpthump_ of Steven steadily gaining momentum as he comes sprinting into their room is a pretty good indication that Shane is about to get pounced on. He moves his computer out of the way just in time, and only sort of winces when Steven elbows him in the stomach.

“Oh, hey.” Shane tries to be nonchalant, but really only manages to sound horribly endeared by his boyfriend’s antics. “You’re done early.” The clock on the wall reads close to midnight, but both of them are such night owls that it’s rare for them to be in bed before two in the morning.

Steven groans, but it’s muffled in Shane’s neck. “If I have to look at the same footage one more time tonight, I’m gonna scream.” Shane runs his fingers up and down Steven’s spine soothingly. “Besides, it’s almost midnight.”

“Oh yeah?” Shane can’t help the coy smile that tugs at his lips as he plays nonchalant. “What happens at midnight?”

Steven probably hurts his neck from how quickly he pulls back to look at him. He narrows his eyes. “Shane.”

“Hmm?” Shane fights to keep his face neutral, but Steven is so cute that he can’t help but lean in and steal a kiss.

Steven melts into it almost immediately, wrapping his arms around Shane’s neck. Shane’s hands land on his hips, thumbs sliding under his shirt— _Shane’s_ shirt, he realizes belatedly, barely buttoned up two-thirds of the way to keep it on. Shane groans at that revelation, and Steven’s mouth practically falls open against his. But the delightful glide of their tongues together lasts for only a moment before Steven is pulling back again.

“Shane,” he says again, quieter this time. “You didn’t really forget, did you?”

Shane wants to keep the act up a little longer, but it seems like Steven’s actually getting worried; his pretty brown eyes are wide and nervous, and Shane just can’t go on when Steven’s teetering on the edge of looking like a wounded puppy.

“Of course I didn’t forget.” He presses a kiss to Steven’s mouth again, before peppering more all over his cheeks and his forehead. A sloppy loud one on his chin and then a quick peck to his nose. Steven is shaking with laughter when Shane finally makes it back to his lips. “Happy almost-birthday, baby.”

Steven bites his lip, the look in his eyes going from anxious to guilty. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I don’t really think you’d forget.”

“Hush.” Shane shakes his head. “No sorries.” The gentle reminder brings a blush to Steven’s face; he apologizes for nearly everything and, as sweet as it is, Shane tries not to let him sweat the little things. “Especially not on your birthday.”

Steven scrubs at his pink cheeks, effectively squishing them up in a way that’s unbearably adorable. “It’s not even my birthday, yet,” he says, probably to keep the conversation about his unnecessary apologies from progressing further.

“You’re right,” Shane agrees. “It’s not.”

He slides his hand under his pillow and pulls out the present that’s been waiting there for the better part of today. The box is small, wrapped delicately in gold paper with a little bow on top. Shane had _painstakingly_ worked on wrapping it for nearly half an hour, getting it perfect with the help of a YouTube tutorial. It’s all worth it— pun intended— when Steven’s eyes light up, but Shane just shrugs.

“I guess this’ll have to wait another...” he tilts his arm to check the time on his watch, “twenty minutes, then.”

“ _Well_ ,” Steven says, clearly trying to make his expression as innocent as possible. Shane is already chuckling before he continues. “I mean… I wouldn’t be _opposed_ to opening my present early.”

“Hmm.” Shane scrunches up his face and taps his chin like he’s thinking. Steven pouts, just the tiniest bit, and Shane breaks. “Alright, alright. You’re so impatient, baby.” Before Steven can get embarrassed, Shane nuzzles at his cheek affectionately and adds, “S’cute.”

Even with Shane’s permission, Steven eagerly snatches the box out of his hand the moment he offers it, like Shane might try to take it back. He lifts it up to inspect it. “Did you wrap this?”

“You know it,” Shane says, unable to keep the pride out of his voice. “I got those nimble fingers, baby.” He lifts his hands and waggles his fingers for effect.

Steven rolls his eyes fondly as he uses his nails to work at the knot in the bow. He gets it undone and sets the box aside for a minute while he ties the ribbon around Shane’s wrist. The action startles an adoring laugh from Shane’s chest as Steven picks up the box again. He holds it up to his ear and shakes it gently.

“What is it?” He asks.

Shane snorts. “You know, it would be easier to tell if you actually opened the box.” Steven pins him with a glare, but it fades just as quickly as it came.

“I was just— oh, _Shane_.”

The necklace is just as delicate as the little gasp that Steven lets out as he looks at it closer; it’s a simple chain with an _S_ charm dangling from it, gold because it’s for _Steven_. The chain itself is thin and dainty, and the charm is just big enough to naturally draw the eye.

“You like it?” Shane asks, unable to help the nervous catch in his voice. He bounces his legs and jostles Steven in his lap a little to get his attention.

When Steven looks up, he seems wonderstruck. “Shane, it’s beautiful!”

Shane wants to make a joke about how ‘beautiful’ seems like a bit of an overstatement for something so simple, but the way Steven says it makes him _believe_ it. Especially when Steven is looking at him like that, like Shane plucked a star from the sky just for him.

“I wanna try it on!” Steven scrambles out of Shane’s lap and makes a beeline for their bathroom as soon as he’s off the bed. “Come _on_ ,” he whines when Shane doesn’t immediately follow.

Shane groans dramatically as he stands up. “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

Steven’s standing at the sink when Shane comes into the bathroom. The box is on the counter and he meets Shane’s eyes in the mirror. “Will you put it on me?”

“Yeah, of course.” Shane opens the box and gingerly pulls the necklace out. He makes a big show of laying it across Steven’s neck and clasping it.

He trails his fingers over one of Steven’s shoulders, where the sleeve of Shane’s shirt is falling down a little and exposing soft skin that Shane just can’t resist. He leans down and lets his mouth follow the same path as his fingers.

“What do you think?” Steven’s voice shakes a little and Shane smiles into his shoulder before he leans back to look in the mirror.

The necklace looks every bit as pretty on Steven as Shane knew it would. The gold compliments Steven’s skin and the _S_ sits just below the dip in his collarbones. Shane is grinning when he wraps his arms around Steven’s middle and rests his chin on the top of his head.

“I think,” Shane says, pausing just long enough to earn a quirk of Steven’s eyebrow. “I think it looks perfect on you.”

Steven lays his hands over Shane’s arm and leans back into his hold. “Thank you,” he says a little sheepishly. He goes quiet for a moment, but he’s staring intently at the necklace in the mirror. He tilts his head to the side so he can look up at Shane. “Is it _S_ for Steven? Or _S_ for Shane?”

“Mm,” Shane muses, like he hadn’t already wondered which option Steven would like better as he stood in the jewelry store for nearly two hours. “I guess that’s up to you.”

Steven turns back to the mirror and smiles as he raises one hand to touch his chest near where the charm rests. “For Shane, then.” He stares for another long moment before he nods, as if finalizing his decision. “Definitely.”

“For Shane,” Shane agrees, feeling ten different kinds of happy all at once. He dips his head to press a kiss to the side of Steven’s head.

Steven turns in his arms smiles up at him. “Thank you,” he says again, soft and unerringly genuine in a way that only Steven can be in such few words.

“You’re welcome,” Shane answers, just as quiet, like it’s a secret only shared between the two of them.

Shane leans in for a kiss, but Steven pushes lightly at his chest and they tumble back into the bedroom without straying far from each other. Shane walks backwards, lets Steven poke and prod him until they’re falling onto the bed again. He shoves his computer aside as they get comfortable: Shane on his back, arms looped around Steven’s waist, and Steven draped over him like a blanket.

Steven hums contentedly against Shane’s neck and it vibrates through Shane, leaving warmth in its wake. Even though it’s still early by their standards, Shane can feel his eyelids growing heavy; when he looks down, he sees Steven struggling to keep his own eyes open. Shane tightens his hold on him like it’ll bring him impossibly closer, and Steven lets out a long, happy sigh.

“Love you,” Steven mumbles, accenting his words with a gentle kiss to Shane’s neck without bothering to open his eyes.  
  
“Love you too,” Shane says. “Happy birthday, Steven.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _please_ comment if the "s for steven or s for shane" made you think of the alaskan bull worm episode of spongebob, because that's all i could think about while writing it.
> 
> visit me on tumblr @devilstrip!


End file.
